I want to hold your hand
by Emi.Green
Summary: No soy simplemente un criminal común y corriente. Mi máscara esconde mucho de mí, y Starfire simplemente no deja de querer averiguarlo todo. ¿Que quién soy? Ustedes me conocen como... Red X.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to hold your hand.**

**Parte 1.**

_Teen Titans propiedad de Glen Murakami._

…

[_Cursiva, flashbacks espontáneos_]

…

Después de llegar a Jump City, realmente no me tomó demasiado tiempo toparme con los Titanes. ¡Vamos! Soy un criminal y ellos los héroes de dicha ciudad, es obvio que en algún momento íbamos a encontrarnos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

"—_El único crimen aquí es que tú y yo no estemos en una—Aquella pelirroja no me dejó terminar mi frase genial, me disparó rayos verdes de sus ojos. Genial."_

He viajado muy lejos, dejando mi hogar, dejando todo atrás. Todo para buscar un nuevo comienzo, necesitaba encontrarlo. Pero siempre el mundo es más pequeño de lo que creen.

**Especialmente cuando usas una capa.**

No iba a pasar muy desapercibido vistiendo así, cuando una persona usa una capa, sólo hay tres opciones:

1) Eres un superhéroe o algo por el estilo.

2) Eres un villano o algo por el estilo.

3) Sólo eres un idiota disfrazado.

Prefería pensar que en mi caso era la opción dos. Tampoco es que tenía intenciones de destruir la ciudad como todos los "villanos" planean, solamente quería conseguir lo que deseaba más fácilmente. Eso, además, lo hace mucho más excitante.

Sabiendo que no iba a pasar desapercibido, no estaba preocupado. Más bien, estaba preparado. Es decir, llevaba puesto un traje nuevo y todo, esperaba causar una gran impresión a los jóvenes héroes de esta alocada ciudad.

Por supuesto que los chicos me acorralaron rápidamente, pero no porque yo sea un criminal mediocre, lo hice apropósito. Necesitaba verlos de cerca, ver de lo que eran capaces. **Necesitaba ver en qué tan buen líder se había convertido.**

Debo decir que son muy buenos trabajando en equipo, están constantemente atentos de lo que le sucede a su compañero. En especial el niño bueno con la pelirroja alienígena. Vaya suertudo el muchacho.

Golpes por aquí, hechizos por allá, rayos por ahí también. Algunos los recibí de lleno, por distraerme. Pero nada para preocuparse, terminé escapando con mucho estilo.

…

Al fin llego a mi departamento, necesito quitarme este traje y poder tomarme una buena taza de café. Enciendo el televisor, pongo a calentar el agua mientras me desvisto. Coloco el traje en su lugar, los pantalones me da pereza quitármelos ahora, por lo que me quedo en cueros.

Me preparo el café, me siento en el sillón. ¡Diablos, necesitaba estar así! En la televisión están informando sobre la heroica actuación de los Titanes esa noche. Sí, se refieren a mi intento de robo combatido.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. La verdad que jugar con los Titanes fue nostálgico. Me recuerdan a algunas personas que yo conocía. Buenas personas.

En la pantalla de la televisión aparece la heroína alienígena de la que estuve hablando. Starfire. Pongo en pausa y me quedo observando su imagen como un completo idiota.

Mientras hago esto, pienso en aquellas buenas personas que yo conocía. Suelto un suspiro pesado.

—Están muertos hace tiempo. —Sí, ya estoy hablando solo. Pero es que una sensación amarga me recorre el cuerpo cada vez que los recuerdo. Y Starfire hace que eso suceda. Demonios. Me estiro en el sillón, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. Será mejor que me duerma de una maldita vez.

…

Después de eso, esta ciudad se volvía cada vez más pequeña. Nuestro primer encuentro fue simplemente un accidente. Salí a dar una vuelta en la noche para tomar aire fresco. Obviamente con el traje puesto, por si encontraba alguna cosa que me gustara para traerme a casa.

Fue ahí donde me encontró.

— ¡Tú!—Gritó Starfire, señalándome con el dedo, acusadoramente. Debo decir que me sorprendió, no me esperaba encontrarla por aquí a estas horas. La miré con sorpresa, como no entendiendo su acusación. Ella parecía furiosa. — ¡Tu asunto con los Titanes no ha acabado! ¡Alto!—Me disparó unos rayos con sus manos, los cuales los esquivé rápida y ágilmente.

— ¡Hey, preciosa! ¡Ni siquiera he hecho nada ilegal esta noche!—Vuelvo a aparecer detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola. Vaya, que linda. —Pero tu rigurosa dedicación a la justicia es simplemente encantadora. —Me disparó de nuevo, esta vez desde sus ojos. Lo esquivé, me acerqué a ella de golpe y rápidamente. Se volvió a sorprender. — ¿Ves?

— ¿Q-Qué quieres?—Me miró con esos ojos confundidos, podría decir que hasta me causa cierta… ternura.

—Starfire, tú eres la única aquí que está fastidiando. Yo simplemente estaba paseando por aquí y tú apareciste y comenzaste a atacarme. —Coloco mi dedo índice en su frente, empujándola un poco. Ella suelta un suspiro, como de susto. Es increíble que alguien que se comporta prácticamente como una niña pueda matarte en el instante que quiera. —Aunque, ya que estamos aquí… me sentiría muy halagado si me acompañas a tomar un helado. ¿Qué dices, preciosa?

Ella frunce el ceño, claramente enfadada y se cruza de brazos.

— ¡Tú… eres tan ZARBNARF!—Sea lo que sea que me dijo, lo dijo muy enojada y gritándome. Yo intento acercarme un poco, algo confundido.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— ¡Hmp!

Me corre el cuerpo, como niña ofendida con sus brazos cruzados, y comienza a levitar, dispuesta a marcharse de allí. Yo suelto un suspiro, ¿qué más da?

—Oh, bueno, es una invitación abierta. Dime cuando estés libre. —Alcancé a decir antes de que se marchara. Mujeres. O, mejor dicho, mujeres alienígenas.

…

El segundo encuentro fue un accidente suyo. Otra noche, de nuevo me dirigí a la ciudad a tomar aire fresco. ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué iba a estar todo el tiempo robando o algo así? Los criminales también salimos a disfrutar. Aunque, a decir verdad, volví a salir con el traje puesto por si acaso. Uno debe estar preparado para todo.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad, obviamente sin que nadie me viera, cuando a lo lejos pude distinguir una cabellera pelirroja sobresalir de la terraza de la pizzería favorita de los Titanes. Me aseguré de que los demás no estuvieran allí, lo cual sería algo extraño. Y no, estaba completamente sola. Trepé ágilmente y en cuestión de segundos, estaba con ella al lado.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué hace una chica como tú sin una cita? —Se la notaba cabizbaja, como triste. Era deprimente verla así.

—Por favor, deseo estar sola. —Susurró al verme. Creí que iba a dispararme o algo así. De verdad estaba triste. Observé la mesa y encontré una pizza prácticamente intacta, no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara de esa forma.

—Hmm, no puedo hacer eso. Quiero decir, mira esto. ¿Sólo pepperoni? Está claro que no estás bien. —Me senté a su lado, observando gustoso aquella gran pizza. Ella toma una porción y me la ofrece. —Voy a tomar ésa. —Levanto mi máscara hasta mi nariz, comenzando a comer con gusto. Ella suelta un suspiro y se encuentra con la mirada perdida.

—Si realmente eres curioso, esta noche no pudimos atrapar a un criminal. Yo deseaba ayudar a Robin aún más en la búsqueda. Pero cuando se lo expresé… Él parecía enojado porque yo lo había molestado… —Se la notaba preocupada, me preguntaba qué había dicho el niño bueno ése… Sabía perfectamente la clase de obsesivo que era, siempre lo fue. Pero de ahí a tratar mal a esta preciosura… Se merecía un fuerte puñetazo por imbécil. —Tal vez tiene razón. En éste planeta mi experiencia no es más que una carga… Todo lo que puedo ofrecer es luchar a su lado. Pero Robin es tan paciente conmigo al momento de explicarme las costumbres terrestres… No es de extrañarse que esté cansado de mí. Soy incapaz de devolver tanta amabilidad. —Realmente se la veía arrepentida, como si hubiera asesinado a alguien. Estaba seguro de que Robin no pensaba esas cosas, ella simplemente estaba exagerando un poco. Tenía que terminar con ese monólogo tan autodestructivo.

—Olvida eso, Starfire. El niño bueno es muy transparente con lo que le sucede. Actúa de manera desconfiada porque él está realmente asustado por dentro. Además, es obvio que piensa mucho en ustedes. Se siente responsable por su equipo. Ustedes, chicos, son su familia. ¿Cierto? —Ella tomó una porción de pizza y me observaba con suma atención. Creo que estaba hablando demasiado, simplemente me dejé llevar. —Él tiene que protegerlos. De hecho, él los necesita más de los que ustedes lo necesitan a él… —De nuevo los recuerdos de aquellas queridas personas. Maldita seas, Starfire. Siempre me sucede lo mismo. No me di cuenta que una de mis manos estaba cubriendo mi rostro, mostrando signos de estar afectado por las cosas que estaba diciendo. Ella me miró con preocupación y apoyó una mano sobre la mía, en señal de apoyo. —Él… Él se volvería loco sin ustedes, chicos… al igual que se volvería loco si no pudiera eliminar a una amenaza… —Juro que tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Dónde estaba el poderoso y ágil Red X en ese momento? Me sentí sumamente abrumado por toda la situación, Starfire parecía que tenía intenciones de colocar su otra mano en su hombro. —Él no puede perder a su familia otra vez… —Realmente no entiendo la razón por la que continué diciendo todo aquello, ya era suficiente. Tenía que cerrar la boca de una buena vez. Una clara señal de eso fue la reacción de la pelirroja. Exclamó algo así como "¡X'Hal!" y me indagó con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Esos ojos curiosos, tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados y ella me observaba de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera? ¿Quién…? ¿Acaso estás familiarizado con Ro—

— ¡Starfire! ¿Estás aquí?—Genial. El niño bueno. Realmente me salvó esta vez. Ella rápidamente se volteó a ver de dónde provenía aquel llamado.

— ¡Robin!—Aproveché esa distracción para besarle la mano, como gesto cordial de despedida.

—Gracias por la pizza, preciosa. —De nuevo la tomé por sorpresa y se sobresaltó. Tal vez estaba sumado el hecho de que Robin estaba ahí y verla conmigo no iba a ser nada agradable. Pero yo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y me retire, rápidamente. Me quedé cerca para poder escuchar lo que el líder iba a decirle a su querida compañera, a ver si se disculpaba o algo.

— ¿Star? Star… ahí estás. —El niño maravilla apareció en la terraza, justo como yo lo había hecho momentos atrás. Se lo veía preocupado. Sí, también podía verlos desde donde estaba.

—Disculpa, Robin. No me di cuenta que estaba así. Tal vez estaba muy distraída para percatarme… No volverá a suceder. —Robin la observaba con… ¿arrepentimiento? Puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a que el calculador y obsesivo líder de los Titanes la había estado buscando con desesperación. Bueno, a decir verdad yo habría hecho lo mismo. Lentamente se acercó a ella y posó una mano en el rostro de la linda alienígena.

—No. Soy yo el que debe disculparse. —Oh por Dios. Esa sonrisa. Maldito niño bueno, esa sonrisa era toda para él. Se la notaba feliz, se nota que lo quiere. —Mira, lamento ser tan duro. Regresa a la torre, ¿sí? Vamos a casa. —Vaya disculpa, realmente de novela. ¡Meh! Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, por lo que me fui rápidamente. Estaba realmente lleno con aquella rica pizza.

…

Nuestro tercer encuentro, fue mi error. Esta vez sí tenía la clara intención de hacer de las mías. Me encontraba parado en la azotea de un edificio, observando cómo se llevaban a un tipo que había intentado asaltar el banco.

—Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra en la Corte de la justicia. —Siempre el mismo discurso barato. Suspiré y sonreí.

—Hmp, los policías son tan tontos como ése aficionado. Tan pronto como todos se vayan, podré lograr lo que él no pudo. Y mejor. Ellos realmente apestan. —Sí, dije todo eso en voz alta. Suelo decir mis pensamientos de vez en cuando.

—Por favor, ¿qué es lo que apesta y por qué? ¿Acaso algo no se mantuvo en las condiciones de higiene necesarias y por eso huele mal? —Esa voz me sonó demasiado conocida. Me volteé, sobresaltado, y me encontré con esos brillantes ojos esmeralda mirándome con curiosidad. Llevaba un gran frasco de algo, la verdad no sé lo que era, tenía un sorbete, por lo que asumí que era alguna bebida. Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, al fin me sonreía, era satisfactorio. — ¿Acaso yo apesto también?

—No, no. Tú hueles bien. Dije eso a modo de insulto, como "idiota". —Ella me miró, confusa.

— ¡Apodos! ¿Verdad? He oído que los terrícolas a sus seres queridos los llaman como sus postres favoritos, por ejemplo. Algo así como "dulzura" o cosas así. Encuentro encantadora esa costumbre.— A decir verdad no terminé de entender lo que había querido decir con eso, pero simplemente me limité a observarla beber de ese gran frasco. —Por favor, ¿gustas? —Me ofreció con una amplia sonrisa. Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No te prives de tomar, es el tamaño más grande.

—Gracias. —Levanté mi máscara y comencé a beber. Era algo espeso, pero no le di importancia. Starfire continuaba hablando de quién sabe qué, realmente se la veía muy conversadora. ¿O era yo el que estaba realmente callado? De cualquier manera, tenía que sacarla de allí de una vez e ir a robar ese maldito banco. A eso había ido, ¿no?

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que estaba bebiendo **mostaza**.

Comencé a toser, escupiendo todo. Starfire me miró, con algo de… preocupación. Creo que era eso. No supe distinguirlo.

—Red X… estás planeando robar ese banco, ¿no es así? —Mi tos se incrementó. Demonios, me había descubierto. La miré algo nervioso y le sonreí.

—Bueno, soy un criminal. Eso es lo que hago, mi pequeño pastel de mostaza. Nada personal realmente. —Esperaba que no sé, me quiera llevar a la cárcel o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente continuó bebiendo mostaza.

—No lo entiendo… No pareces ser un criminal malvado. Hemos recibido tu ayuda en más de una oportunidad. Y has demostrado qué tan bueno puedes ser con el traje de Red X… —Me estaba empezando a incomodar de nuevo. Rogaba porque no me hiciera eso… —Así que, por favor… ¿Por qué lo usas para hacer cosas malas?

**No con esos ojos.**

—Starf—

— Tu cara…—Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí. Realmente no sabía lo que hacía. Quería detenerla ahí mismo. No podría controlarme por mucho más. —Tienes mostaza ahí… —No, no, no… ¡Al diablo!

Tomé la mano que había acercado a mi rostro y la atraje hacia mí, atrapando mis labios con los suyos y haciendo que el frasco cayera desparramado por ahí. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba, ni yo mismo lo esperaba. Demonios, sus labios sabían a mostaza. Esto era como estar en el cielo.

Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, y luego, completa y encantadoramente sonrojada, me empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡NO!

Caí del edificio, en ese tramo volví a acomodarme mi máscara y comencé a trepar por las casas para escapar.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¿Por qué diablos pensé que iba a poder manejar esto? Ya había asumido completamente que ella debía estar con él, no era la clase de persona que quitara chicas ajenas o algo por el estilo.

—Por favor, ¡espera!

Genial. Me estaba siguiendo.

Pensé que estaba preparado, pensé que ya había terminado con esto. Pero sólo una mirada de esos grandes ojos…

… Y soy sólo un estúpido chico otra vez.

Por suerte pude llegar a mi departamento sin que ella me localizara. Entré, me quité parte de mi traje y noté que mi cinturón necesitaría una recarga de energía pronto. Intentaba relajarme de una buena vez y sentí que golpeaban la puerta.

— ¿Quién pudo…?—Observé por la pantalla y realmente no lo podía creer. Era Starfire disfrazada de repartidor de pizza. Se había puesto un bigote falso y todo, pero era imposible no darse cuenta de que era ella.

—Yo… um… ¿delivery? Pizza, para ti…

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!—Me tapé la boca al soltar aquello. Espero que no me haya escuchado.

— ¿Hola? Sé que estás ahí. ¡Es gratis!

Alienígenas.

Me escabullí rápidamente hacia la azotea, pude oír como tiraba la puerta abajo y preguntaba la razón de no contestarle. Llegué allí y golpee la pared con furia. ¡Esto era demasiado! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Demonios!

— ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?!—Me tomé la cabeza, claramente superado por la situación. Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro desnudo y, cuando me volteé, Starfire soltó un grito de sorpresa y como… horror.

— ¡X'HAL! ¿ROBIN?—Ya estaba cansado de toda esa situación. Mis penetrantes ojos azules se posaron en los verdes de ella, observándola con cansancio. —No… tú no eres Robin. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te ves como Robin? —Una pregunta tras otra, me estaba agobiando. Deseaba que deje de pronunciar aquel nombre, ya sabía perfectamente que era igual a Robin. Cabello negro azabache, ojos azules. ¡No necesitaba que me lo recordaran! —Y… ¿por qué… me besaste? —Esto último lo dijo más bajo y como intimidada. Apreté los puños y comencé a acercarme amenazadoramente.

—Si quisiera que lo supieras… —Ella retrocedía y yo continuaba caminando hacia ella. —No usaría una máscara. —Detrás de su espalda había una pared, por lo que la terminé acorralando contra ella. Coloqué una mano en dicha pared. —No puedo evitar verme como me veo. —Starfire me miraba asombrada y tenebrosa. Yo me acerqué a su oreja, respirando todo su rico aroma. —Y, ¿quién podría resistirse a besarte? —Luego de susurrarle esto, le mordí suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola soltar un suspiro.

Me fui muy rápido de ahí, dejándola completamente sorprendida, avergonzada, sonrojada… realmente me había metido en problemas. Seguramente ahora todo iba a salir a la luz. Lo mejor era esconderse hasta que el momento llegara solo.

Pronto todo se iba a saber.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Bueno, aquí les traigo una historia "corta". Corta de capítulos, ya que no van a ser más de dos o tres, dependiendo como venga la mano con el próximo. Éste capítulo en particular está basado en un fancomic hecho en DeviantArt.

Se llama "Teen Titans: X" y su autora es Pinku. Se los recomiendo, yo cambié muchas cosas, más en la continuación, en esta primera parte mucho no.

Siempre amé a Red X, siempre amé leerlo o verlo con Star, me encanta esa pareja. Y, como en mi fic "Himitsu" no voy a incluirlo, decidí hacer una historia corta sólo para él.

¿Qué será lo que esconde? ¿Qué relación tiene con Robin? ¿Ya conocía de antes a Star? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio!

En fin, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. ¡Un beso enorme!

Emi.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to hold your hand.**

**Parte 2.**

_Disclaimer estándar aplicado._

…

No me pregunten cómo lo hice, pero en un santiamén me encontraba a unos cinco kilómetros de donde había dejado parada a Starfire. Me senté en una plaza de por ahí, aún con medio cuerpo desnudo, incluido mi rostro. Esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera pasar por allí a esas horas de la noche.

Golpeé fuertemente el tronco de un árbol con mi puño, me sentía completamente frustrado y con sentimientos encontrados. No quería que justamente ella me viera, que me descubra, que comience a preguntarse quién soy realmente y llegue a atar cabos con respecto a su gran parecido con el chico maravilla. Igualmente, seguro que lo primero que pensaría era que éramos hermanos o algo por el estilo… lo que siempre han dicho de nosotros dos…

—Diablos.

Comencé a sentir algo de frío, después de todo estaba semidesnudo. Me tiro al suelo, ignorando aquella sensación en mi cuerpo, para contemplar las estrellas un rato.

—Estúpido Robin. Estúpida Starfire. Estúpido Red X.

— ¿Por qué insultas a todos?

Me levanté rápidamente para encontrarme otra vez con los ojos brillantes de aquella pelirroja del demonio que me metió en todo este lío. ¿Cómo diablos hace para encontrarme tan rápido? ¿Acaso tiene un maldito radar? Starfire me sonrió, como si nada hubiera sucedido tan sólo momentos atrás.

¿Quién entiende a las extraterrestres?

Así y todo, me quedé allí, esperando que empiece el cuestionario. Después de todo, era inminente la llegada de aquél momento, era obvio que iba a querer saber de mí. Y más después de haberla besado.

Diablos, lo haría de nuevo.

— ¿Vas a volver a escapar o podremos platicar un poco?

De nuevo esos grandes ojos me miran, esta vez directamente a los míos, sin ninguna máscara para protegerme. Creo que me sonrojé un poco, sentía la cara muy caliente pese al frío que hacía. Carraspeé y me apoyé contra un árbol.

—Eso depende. Si tus amigos están en camino o algo así, prefiero dejar la charla para otro momento. No deseo realmente que todos los titanes me vean semidesnudo, ¿sabes? Contigo me basta y me sobra. —Le guiñé un ojo, ésta vez es ella la que enrojeció. Realmente era bella.

—No, estoy sola. ¿Podrás decirme por qué te pareces a Robin y por qué me besaste? —Dijo todo esto apresuradamente y con los ojos cerrados, como una niña. No dejaban de sorprenderme sus reacciones la verdad. Me acerqué y le tomé el mentón con una de mis desnudas manos, ella abrió los ojos y me miró penetrantemente a los míos. —Eres… tan… igual a él…

Obviamente esas palabras me hicieron enfurecer y me alejé bruscamente de ella, para volver a apoyarme contra el árbol. Starfire me miraba confundida. ¿No se da cuenta de lo que me molesta todavía? A veces su inocencia podía llegar a enloquecerme al grado de querer matarla. Bueno, no. Jamás le haría daño.

Solté un suspiro. No tenía remedio.

—Starfire, si tanto quieres saber de mí, te pediré que dejes de recordarme mi parecido con el niño bueno. —Ella se tapó la boca, como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra. —No soy Robin. Tampoco soy su hermano, ni su clon, ni nada de eso. Simplemente soy… eh… o, bueno, era su mejor amigo. Sí, eso. Éramos los mejores amigos. —Seguro no se lo esperaba, se sentó en un banco que teníamos ahí cerca, me miraba con suma… curiosidad, creo.

—Primero… ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo tan complicado?

—Red X.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—El real.

— ¿Realmente es necesario?

—De verdad quiero hablar con la persona que se encuentra detrás de Red X.

Otra vez esa sonrisa.

—Bien. Mi nombre es Jason… Jason Todd. —Observé cómo su mirada se iluminaba, como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más grandiosa del universo.

— ¡Es un nombre muy bello!

Esta mujer no dejaba de ponerme incómodo. Yo simplemente quería hablar y salir de allí rápido.

—Sí, bueno… Te contaré brevemente todo y luego me iré de aquí. Y te pediré por favor que dejes de seguirme. —Starfire asintió. —Los dos somos de Gotham City, los dos trabajamos con… bueno, el anterior acompañante de Robin. —Después de tanto tiempo, me continúa costando decir el nombre de aquel sujeto. —Digamos que a mí no me gustaba demasiado eso de ser subordinado de nadie y me peleé con "el jefe". Robin siempre fue muy correcto, ¿sabes? Y tomó muy a pecho el hecho de que yo me alejara del lado de aquel padre postizo que tenía. Pasó vario tiempo y un día reaparecí para salvarles el trasero y terminé cayendo yo. Me dieron por muerto. Hasta yo creí que había muerto. Me enteré que luego de ese suceso, el niño bueno se había venido a vivir aquí y hasta había formado un nuevo equipo. Y, bueno… ahí te conocí a ti. Te conozco desde antes que tú a mí. Digamos que te conocí en el momento que te conoció Robin. —Miré al suelo. Esto de verdad era muy incómodo. —Sólo que… yo siempre lo hice en silencio. Al menos él puede hablarte, tocarte… Siempre envidié eso de él, por eso es que salí a la luz frente a ustedes.

Me observaba con cierto dejo de pena y confusión, seguramente ahora vendrían todas las preguntas.

— ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a Robin que eras tú? ¿Por qué decidiste robar el traje? ¿Tu parecido a él…

—Es sólo una casualidad. Siempre nos decían que éramos los "hermanitos murciélago". Me cansé de todo eso, Starfire. Y Robin jamás lo entendió. Preferí seguir la vida del antihéroe. Es más divertido. Y más si él era el héroe que me perseguía. —Ella estaba por preguntar algo, pero la volví a interrumpir. —Además de ser divertido, sería menos problemático… ¿Cómo crees que se pondría si su mejor amigo muerto reaparece y, encima, enamorado de la mujer de su vida? No tengo ganas de estar compitiendo por más nada. Es mejor así.

No tengo idea de por qué dije eso. Se ve que ella comenzó a atar cabos y al instante se sonrojó intensamente. No me dijo más nada, creo que ya no había nada más que hablar. Me enderecé y me acerqué nuevamente a ella, que todavía estaba en shock.

La tomé nuevamente del mentón y la observé a los ojos.

—No me interpondré entre Robin y tú… Pero tampoco tiraré por la borda mi mínima oportunidad contigo. —Rápidamente atrapé sus labios con los míos, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Creo que comenzó a dejarse llevar, o eso es lo que yo quería que pasara, pero una voz muy familiar se escuchó a lo lejos, lo cual hizo que ella me empujara otra vez. Yo estaba tan concentrado en mi labor que perdí el equilibrio y caí sentado al suelo.

— ¡Starfire! ¿Estás… a… quí… ¿Jason?—Genial. El niño bueno y yo sin traje. Me puse de pie y le hice un gesto como de saludo, Robin me observaba con asombro. Seguro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en esos instantes.

—Escucha Robin, conozco perfectamente tu personalidad neurótica y obsesiva y te pediré en este mismo instante que no quieras averiguar nada sobre mí. No deseo que me encuentres. No deseo hablar. No en estos momentos. Si quieres saber algo, pregúntaselo a Starfire, ella sabrá qué responder. Ahora, si me disculpan… Debo mudarme momentáneamente. Ya regresaré y podremos charlar algún día… —El chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo fui más rápido y comencé a correr y treparme entre los árboles.

Mientras me iba, observé que Robin había comenzado a perseguirme, pero Starfire lo detuvo. Leí en sus labios que decía "déjalo" o algo así.

Ahora dejaba todo en manos de ella, yo iba a abandonar aquella ciudad por algún tiempo. Fue divertido mientras duró. Así y todo iba a regresar, no iba a poder estar demasiado tiempo sin ver la sonrisa de aquella endemoniada extraterrestre, así sea a la distancia.

Hasta pronto, Titanes. Pronto podremos poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Simplemente éste no era el momento.

…

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Aquí la segunda y última parte, la cual ya no sigue la idea del fancomic. Todo esto ya es mérito de mi cerebrito enroscado xD

No iba a ser una historia muy extensa ni tampoco tenía planeado concretar un romance entre Starfire y Red X, después de todo en dos capítulos ella no puede desenamorarse así como así de Robin… Sin embargo, logró robarle dos besos, mi querido Red X es todo un picarón.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este cierre y nos veremos en mis otros trabajos.

Aprovecho para invitarlos a un juego de rol de por aquí, en donde podemos usar a nuestro héroe favorito. Súmense, cuantos más seamos, más divertido se volverá. Pueden encontrarlo en:

**Forum/Cartoons/TeenTitans/Spanish/Héroes.**

¡Los esperamos!

Otra vez, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, ¡un beso gigante!

Emi.


End file.
